


fear.

by Pinkpuddles



Series: Phan Drabbles/One Shots (Short) [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, its like 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkpuddles/pseuds/Pinkpuddles
Summary: "Do you ever get scared?"





	fear.

"Do you ever get scared?"

It's late, very late. The room is dark, apart from the slither between the curtains that let dim light in. It's still too dark to see anything. It's Dan that first talks, and it doesn't startle Phil, he's used to it. Nights where Dan suggests they head to bed, but he doesn't yawn, doesn't sigh, doesn't shut his eyes, just stares up at the ceiling. He doesn't need Phil to be there, they've clarified that between the two of them, but Phil tries his very best to stay awake. Some of the best conversations are shared at 3 am.

The pressure of Phil's smooth palm against his own is enough to keep Dan grounded, and his fingers twitch occasionally to check that he's not imagining it, and that the palm contacts to an arm which connects to a human with a heart as good as gold. A human that Dan can't even begin to express his love for.

"Scared? What of?" Phil's voice is quiet, half because it seems inappropriate to ruin the silence that was kept for so long, and half because the neighbours across from them are light sleepers.

"You know, life, death- not being good enough."

Phil hums into the quiet, turning on his side so he is facing Dan's shoulder. He leans forward and presses his lips to it.

"You worry too much," Phil mutters, lowering his gaze to rest upon their intertwined fingers. "Sometimes in life you've got to just go with it. Stop worrying about what you don't know and focus on the things that you do, the things that bring you joy. Life's too short, Dan."

There comes a heavy sigh, and Dan's shoulders drop and relax with it.

"You're right," He mumbles. "You always know what to say."

There is a period of silence in which Dan turns over, and looks at Phil's face in the darkness. He smiles and closes his eyes. Phil kisses him on the forehead gently.

This isn't the first time they've spoken about this, and it most certainly won't be the last, but it's enough for Dan, enough for the time being.


End file.
